


For what it's worth

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: Luke is a lot of things. Boyfriend material isn’t one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kind of disjointed. feeling very exhausted atm, had some bad issues with the place im living it, and sadly i think you can feel how little energy i have in everything i write :(

Luke is a lot of things. Boyfriend material isn’t one of them.

Percy had known that from the very start, and if he had any doubts going into this, Luke surely has proven over and over again that he’s not the kind of person Percy should want to date. Most days, they don’t even get along – Luke infuriates him practically every time he opens his mouth and Percy has convinced himself that it’s not only because of how much he wants to put those lips to better use most of the time.

Yet… looking at the text again, Percy feels nothing if not tempted.

_Next time, I_ _’ll take you to dinner first._

It doesn’t have to mean anything, Percy knows that. They’ve hung out as friends before, although Percy can count the times those hang outs ended as innocently as they started on one hand.  
He locks his phone once more, then tosses it aside on the bed. It’s been over a day now, and Percy knows he should have answered by now even if it’s just to turn the offer down, but… he can’t bring himself to. Making Luke wait is not fair by any means, but whatever answer Percy gives, he knows it’s going to change things between them.

Percy is not sure if he’s ready for that to happen yet.

They have a good thing going so far, regardless of what Percy’s feelings might try to tell him.

Late last year, Percy had his heart broken one too many times and when he met Luke at Thalia’s house party he made it very clear that a relationship was not what he was after – not anymore. Honesty had been enough for Luke, who apparently wasn’t really the dating kind anyway, and Percy had convinced himself he could work with that when Luke took him home the same night.

It had been good, better than it should have been given that both of them were a little more than just tipsy by the time they stumbled into Luke’s apartment together. In more ways than one, it was exactly what Percy needed – and Luke was more than willing to give whatever Percy asked of him that night.

It should have been not only the first, but the last time they fell into bed together. Of course, that was never an option. Percy was drawn to Luke like a moth to a flame, and once he had a taste of him, it was hard to stay away once more.

Percy picks his phone up again. Instead of texting Luke back though, he finds Thalia’s number in his contacts.

_Luke asked me out._

Percy hesitated a second, then sends it off. He doesn’t expect the answer right away, but his phone screen lights up with a reply before he even puts his phone back down.

_Finally._

_I mean, he_ _’s been pining for weeks it_ _’s pathetic._

Percy opens, then closes his mouth, confused. Luke and pining don’t seem to be things that go together, really. He’s frowning at his phone, as if that’s going to magically give him the answer he’s looking for.

~*~

“Look, I know I’m not a catch or whatever.” Luke says, staring at his hands on the table between them rather than meeting Percy’s eyes. “But I… I’m trying.”

Percy doesn’t answer right away. He’s looking at Luke’s hands too now, watching Luke’s thumb trace nervous circles around the other hand’s knuckles, and Percy can’t remember when things were this awkward between them the last time. It’s his own fault, suggesting coffee instead of something as serious as dinner being the first mistake, the second refusing to actually talk about the elephant in the room until both their drinks have long gone cold and the tension has become thick enough to suffocate on.

“You are?” Percy says before he can stop himself, and it’s unnecessarily cruel even to his own ears. Luke is a bit of an asshole, but it’s not like he’s actually a bad guy – no worse than Percy is, anyhow.

When Percy raises his eyes, Luke is finally looking back at him. It takes a second longer for him to speak, but it’s not like Percy can blame him for that.

“I am.” Luke says, and for once he only sounds a little defiant. “If this was just fucking for you, fair enough – but it’s not for me anymore. I promised I’d never lie to you so here’s me, being honest.”

Luke sighs, runs both hands through his hair and turns to look out the window before he manages to go on.

“I want to give you more than whatever this is we’re doing now. You make me want to put the effort in, for what that’s worth.”


	2. Chapter 2

Luke had not expected Percy to give him a chance. If Luke was being completely honest, there are a million reasons Percy shouldn’t have, and Luke is fully to blame for most of them.

But Percy agreed and here they are, sitting in an actual restaurant and holding hands across the damn table. It feels like they’re stuck in a bad high school romance novel and Luke… Luke loves it. 

Percy is beautiful and Luke knows it’s not just the rose-tinted spectacles of something new. There’s a smile on his face that does things to Luke’s stomach, and unlike Percy’s usual excited and boisterous demeanour he looks sheepish now. It’s been a long time since either have them have done the dating thing and regardless of all that’s already happened between them leading up to this point, this part feels completely new and foreign.

Luke watches as Percy talks quietly, tracing his thumb over Percy’s knuckles and holding the hand in place while Percy waves the other around as he talks. Luke must look like a lovesick fool, but he can’t help the soft smile that sneaks onto his face every time he looks at Percy. It’s getting late now, they’ve been sitting here for far too long, but Luke cannot bring himself to let go of this just get. It’s only a matter of time before this place is going to close up and Luke knows they’re both stalling for time.

When he looks up to meet Percy’s eyes, his gaze catches on Percy’s lips instead - bottom one drawn between his teeth in a way that makes Luke want to lean over the table and catch it with his own. Of course, Percy catches Luke looking, pulls his lips free as they stretch into a grin.

“We should get out of here.” Percy suggests quietly and there’s a glint in his eyes that threatens to make all of Luke’s blood rush south. If he wants to be, Percy is a menace, and he knows exactly how to wrap Luke around his finger.   
“You kept your promise about taking me to dinner first this time.” Percy adds, as if there was any doubt left to his intentions.

Luke licks his lip slowly, giving himself a second to contemplate before he looks up to catch the waiter’s eyes and get them the check.

~*~

It feels a lot like the very first time Luke took Percy home when they step into Luke’s flat together, Percy pressed tight against Luke’s side. Going into this tonight, Luke had tried to keep his expectations low. Just because they’d fallen into bed time and time again in the months leading up to this didn’t mean it would happen again now that it was… serious, in a way.

Clearly, Percy didn’t get the same memo.

“You’re nervous.” Percy says softly as they toe off their shoes, his hand lingering on Luke’s arm even when they pull apart as if he’s reluctant to give up the contact.

Luke hums quietly, shrugs off his jacket and pulls Percy close to him again. There’s no point denying the accusation, not when his heart is trying to beat out of his chest.

“I have no clue what I’m doing.” Luke admits, arms winding around Percy’s waist and leaning in close.  “And I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Percy doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he snakes his arms around Luke’s neck, bringing them even closer together. When Percy tilts his head up, Luke can only just resist the urge to lean down for a kiss.

“I think you’re doing pretty good so far.” Percy says. He sounds amused, the twinkle in his eyes is almost mischievous and Luke is so gone for this boy it’s ridiculous.

Luke doesn’t remember making the decision to close the distance between them until Percy’s right there, sighing against Luke’s lips capturing his own. There is little heat to it, at first. It’s slow and gentle and loving, even and that’s not something Luke ever considered being able to have for himself. It makes his heart swell and stomach knot and Luke finds himself pulling Percy closer and deepening the kiss, needing more and needing it now. Percy moans and Luke shivers at the sound. He’s so weak wherever Percy is concerned, there is no point denying that anymore.

It’s a miracle they find their way to Luke’s bed, refusing to let off each other for even a second. Percy gets Luke’s shirt unbuttoned halfway and his own most of the way off before they hit the frame, Luke losing his balance and letting himself fall back. Percy follows, surprisingly elegant as he slides into Luke’s lap. There’s barely a second to catch his breath before Percy’s lips are back on his own and Percy’s hands find their way to Luke’s skin again.

Percy makes quick work of the last few buttons, then finally slides the shirt off Luke’s shoulders. His palms run over the newly bared skin as if it’s the first time he’s been allowed to touch to his content, but Luke can’t complain about the attention.

Being with Percy now that they both know this is more than sleeping together shouldn’t feel this different, but it does. Maybe it’s because there’s no reason to hold back anymore, no fear of feelings showing that had to be kept hidden before. Luke is kissing Percy like there is nothing else that matters in the world, and really in the moment there isn’t. Few things have ever felt this right before and it’s a cheesy thought to have but Luke knows that doesn’t make it any less true.

It takes some maneuvering, mostly because Luke refuses to break away from Percy, but he manages to scoot back on the bed, get them both onto the mattress rather than their awkward seat on the side. Percy hums his appreciation, making use of the newfound room to push Luke until his back hits the bed and Percy can run his lips along Luke’s neck and down his throat. He must feel the vibration of Luke’s moan as much as hear it, especially if the way his lips curve with the next kiss is any indication.

Luke brings his hand up to run his fingers through Percy’s hair when lips trace over his collarbone, then along the lines of his chest. A small hum and Percy leans into the touch, eyes closed and smile soft like he’s savouring both the affection he’s giving and receiving. Luke would do anything to keep that expression forever locked on Percy’s face.

Patience is never something Luke could pride himself on, especially not when Percy is being a little tease like this. With Percy, there’s little point in complaining though - he knows exactly the effect he has and how little it takes before Luke stops putting up with this and shows Percy exactly what he wants out of this tonight. There’s a yelp when Luke pushes him off and flips them over, then muffled laughter when Luke presses another kiss to Percy’s lips.

“Someone’s a little needy.”


End file.
